


Alone Time

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, spending time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much btw for all the kudos and the lovely commments you're all amazing what can I say? You lift me up. This is another fic about Fray, and I'm working on a werewolf fic. Also I am working on a sequel to A Dragon's Love. And that is what you can look forward too. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw for those of you who want background on Fray I suggest you first read Sleeping Through My Sorrow that's when he first appears and then Healing My Enchantress and then this one. But you can also read this one or any of of them seprately whichever way you choose. Forgot to add am also working on another loki and reader and my first tom and reader.

When did me and Loki stop having time to be alone? Both of us didn't know, but Fray he sensed it. I could tell something was bothering him, later that day when I finally got back to our chambers I asked him. "Mommy, I just…" he tried.

 "Go on" I said softly. "You and Daddy don't have alone time" he said quietly. "Oh honey, come here" I said tenderly as he climbed on the bed and cuddled in my arms.

"Don't worry about me and  Daddy you should be having fun with your Uncle Thor or Grandma Frigga" I said soothingly.

 "But mommy…" he tried. "Fray, please don't worry we will find time alone together I promise" I said hoping that reassured him. He nodded trying not to worry about it.

 I did try and keep my promise but Loki and I kept missing each other. One day Fray had enough and he went to Thor's chambers. He knocked waiting for a response. "Enter!" he heard Thor's booming voice.

"Uncle Thor!" he said happily as he jumped into Thor's arms. "Hello Fray, how are you on this fine day?" he asked smiling.

"Uncle Thor, I need your help" Fray said softly. "Of course what do you require of me?" he asked. "Uncle Thor, mommy and daddy need alone time" Fray said.

"Alone time? I see, how do you propose we give them this?" Thor asked. "Uncle Thor could you take me out with you? Just for the day while you train and then mommy and daddy can be alone? Please!" Fray asked.

"You will have to ask them first" Thor said. Fray nodded and transported himself back to our chambers where Loki had just arrived.

 "Daddy!" Fray exclaimed happily. "Hello darling dragon" Loki said kissing the top of Fray's head.

"Is it okay if…Uncle Thor takes me for the day? Just to watch him train and I swear I'll be back not too late please?" Fray asked.

"Do you really want to watch your Uncle Thor train? You might get bored won't you?" I asked. "I do mommy, I won't get bored, please?" he asked again. "Who are we to deny him? Yes of course you can spend time with your uncle Thor" Loki said.

"Thank you daddy, I'll go tell Uncle Thor it's okay" he said happily as he rushed off. "What's this need to spend time with Thor?" Loki asked as he lay next to me.

"He's worried about us" I said softly. "'Worried? Why is that?" Loki asked. "We haven't had time alone and as much as he likes spending time with us he wants us to have time alone"  I said.

"How is it we did not notice this?" Loki asked. "We were too busy I suppose" I said sighing a little. "Come now Enchantress, we have time now" he whispered.

I smiled as we kissed deeply and slowly. Fray ended up spending the day with Thor, he had a good time and even better time when he came back and found us asleep.

He licked our cheeks smiling. Since then, we managed to find alone time as Fray called it after all a relaxed mommy and daddy is a happy mommy and daddy.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
